


Heart's Desires

by owlymerlin



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is set when they were growing up to become knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin
Summary: Erhardt has to cope with his first kill. Nightmares drive him to seek comfort with Olberic, but will the two let happen what they both desire?





	Heart's Desires

The night air was cool, but not unpleasant, as a young squire, Erhardt, made his way through the barracks, looking for the door to his friend’s room, Olberic, squire to the prince. Erhardt was squire to another knight within their friend circle, but their barracks were farther away because of space and Erhardt’s knight injured. Nothing too difficult It was how they all winded up together when there was a skirmish at the border. The first real fighting any of them had seen since getting promoted. The skirmishes hinted at something more, a danger of a war that might happen if peace talks were not reached. Knights could speak of their battles, embellish them all they wanted, but for Erhardt, it hardly seemed like the stories. If anything, they were quite the opposite. Fighting was messy, confusing, and nothing but fear and adrenaline pumping in his body. 

That day, Erhardt faced a man, sword in one hand and buckler in the other. Sweat ran into his eyes. As he shook his head to see clearly, the man charged. All Erhardt remembered was striking blindly. The sound of a wet gurgle had him open his eyes to see the man impaled against his sword. Nearly dropping his sword, Erhardt would have run away from the sight if it wasn’t for another sword coming his way. He had to fight if he wanted to live, and at the moment, he wanted very much to be alive. A roar from somewhere near Erhardt alerted him he was not alone. Olberic was right there fighting on his own against a man that was taller than him, and yet still seemed to be able to overpower his enemy with ease. Erhardt wished more than anything he had Olberic’s iron will. Was he truly cut out to be a knight? Olberic certainly was. 

When the nightmare hit, Erhardt woke, his shirt soaked through. Steadying his breathing, Erhardt listened into the night, hoping no one else heard. There was only one person he trusted. 

Erhardt knocked softly on Olberic’s door, waiting with bated breath. A minute passed, and then two, as he shifted his weight nervously. If someone caught him out this late, there would surely be talk about a squire seeking solace with another squire. But tonight, he really didn’t want to be alone, not after the nightmare. Trying the door, he found it unlocked. Slipping in, Erhardt could hear Olberic snoring rather loudly on his bed. How vulnerable did Olberic have to be? What if someone infiltrated the barracks? With Olberic snoring away, he would be easily dispatched. 

Closing the door, just as softly as he had entered, Erhardt locked it with a click. If someone came looking for Olberic, he didn’t want there to be rumours suddenly around about the two of them and didn’t want someone to sneak in to kill his best friend. He’d have to lecture Olberic on keeping his door unlocked later. 

Stepping up to his friend, he shook Olberic’s shoulders. His voice was barely above a whisper, knowing the adjoined room belonged to the prince. “Olberic, h-hey.” 

Olberic stirred, turning to face his friend, one eye still closed. “Hmm?” 

The bed could hardly fit Olberic stretched out. The sleepy mused hair, certainly told Erhardt his night was hardly any better with his tossing and turning. But the dazed innocent look on Olberic’s face would have never lent to someone who was feared on the battlefield. 

“.....” Erhart opened his mouth, closing it when he realised no words came out. A lopsided smile on his face, Erhardt could only look to his friend. 

“Another nightmare?” Olberic asked. 

Erhardt nodded. 

Not everyone would understand the nightmares. While everyone handled their first killing differently, Olberic throwing up, and the prince withdrawing for a time, Erhardt had nightmares. He didn’t want anyone else to know, not when they were supposed to be training to become knights. How would that look, if a knight got nightmares every time they ended up killing someone. It was a shame only Olberic knew about and Erhardt wanted to keep it that way. 

Olberic shifted on his cot, the weight making it groan a little, almost tipping. His feet dangling slightly off the edge as he straightened. Reaching up, he pulled Erhardt down into the empty space he made, who gave a small yelp. Wrapping an arm around his brother-in-arms, Olberic pulled him flush against him, sighing contently. 

“That should help.” He said. He smoothed some of Erhardt's unruly hair before notching his head in the crook of Erhardt’s neck. “I’ll keep them away.” 

Erhardt could already hear Olberic falling back asleep. Being up at dawn and working until near midnight certainly made them tired, but Olberic was right. The strong arm around him and the warmth Olberic exerted was better than trying to deal with the nightmare alone. Something about having his taller and stronger built friend holding him this way felt much better than an empty cot.  

“Thank you,” Erhardt whispered, settling comfortably against Olberic. 

“Sleep….” Olberic commanded, snoring lightly within minutes.

Erhardt smiled, chuckling a little. “It’s hard to sleep with you snoring in my ear.” 

Olberic hummed, hugging Erhardt a little tighter. If he understood, Olberic's snoring only grew a little louder. Despite the sound, Erhardt could feel Olberic’s chest rumble with the snoring along with the steady rise and fall against his back. A light blush dusted Erhardt’s cheeks. No, he couldn’t think anything of this aside from Olberic being a kind friend. If anything, he didn’t want his friend to think he was taking advantage of their friendship. Within the past few months, Erhardt had grown very close to Olberic and when he felt those brown eyes watching him, Erhardt wondered. Erhardt showed advances when others weren't looking. Light touches, sultry side looks, and Olberic never turned him away. There was hope in Erhardt's heart.

Yet, nothing seemed to keep Olberic from sleeping as he nuzzled closer, only snoring that much louder into Erhardt’s ear. Honestly, how was he supposed to sleep now? With Olberic’s breath against his cheek and the warm tingling sensation where Olberic's skin touched his as he shifted. He made sure Olberic’s hand stayed above his waist. He didn’t want to complicate matters if only because he could not control his body. The reassurance from Olberic was welcome as he shifted Erhardt ever closer. Closing his eyes, Erhardt drifted to sleep with Olberic’s steady breathing, a rock in his life. He hoped they would continue to be friends for a long time to come.  

Olberic stirred first, his mouth brushing against hair rather than his blanket or pillow. His feet tingled a little from where they hung off the edge, forcing him to shift, entangling his legs with whoever lay with him. Burying his nose into the lightly scented hair, he opened his eyes, a sea of blonde hair belonging to Erhardt greeted him. It was like sunshine the way it glittered in the sunlight that filtered through the window. The sun was just starting to rise, colouring the room with warm lights, despite the gray bricks of the barracks. 

What was Ehrhardt doing here? When had he come to bed? 

“Erhardt?” Olberic mumbled, yawning.

Nightmares. 

Now it was coming back to Olberic. Erhardt stopped by his room after a nightmare. Trying not to wake Erhardt, Olberic settled into the bed comfortably again. After all, they would have plenty to do that day, including burring those who died throughout the night and keeping watch for another skirmish. Neither of which Olberic wanted to think about with Erhardt in his arms. No, thoughts about Erhardt were far more pleasing. 

Their legs intertwined with each other. His arm feeling Erhardt’s chest rising and falling as it draped over his friend. Olberic was content. 

Erhardt’s shirt had ridden up at some point in the night, exposing his skin. The blanket barely covered them now, somehow getting shifted during the early morning. Brushing his fingers along the exposed skin, Erhardt’s breath hitched, his body shifting more into Olberic. Blinking at the response, Olberic stayed still until Ehardt’s breathing evened again. Was he always that sensitive?

Testing the waters again, Olberic ghosted his hand over Erhardt’s skin, callused fingers feeling bruises and a scar from training as he watched for his reaction. A soft gasp slipped through his lips. Legs tangled themselves even more with Olberic’s as Erhardt shifted, turning to face Olberic, still asleep. He nuzzled closer as Olberic chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Erhardt protectively. He couldn't go further. Not with his friend sleeping and unaware of what Olberic was doing.

“Ol-beric,” Erhardt sighed into his chest, leaving Olberic with a sudden jolt of attention toward his groin. A hand gripped Olberic’s shirt, tightening. He breathed deeply, relaxing only when Olberic placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m right here,” he said, softly, ignoring the growing need he felt. This was like any other morning, he reminded himself. 

Erhardt slowly opened his eyes, the grip on Olberic’s shirt loosening. “Morn’” 

Eyes soft, Olberic smiled. One Erhardt knew was reserved for just him and one he couldn’t get enough of when they were alone together. “Morning, Erhardt. Did you sleep well?” 

It seemed his friend wasn’t quite awake just yet as he nodded and yawned. Instead of untangling himself like he normally did upon waking, Erhardt shifted closer, burying his face in Olberic’s solid chest. Olberic stroked the soft blonde hair in return. The way Erhardt notched himself against Olberic, it would be hard to keep Erhardt's effect on him secret. 

“Erhardt, we can’t stay like this forever.” Olberic’s voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to destroy the small world the morning had brought them. “We have to return to reality.” 

There was a groan from the man wedged against him, and a tighter grip on his shirt. The grip certainly was a surprise but a pleasant one. His friend certainly knew how to get him riled up but Erhardt knew they couldn’t stay this way. Olberic had resolve, yes, but with Erhardt, there was no telling just how far he would get with his friend if he didn’t leave soon. If Erhardt was oblivious to the effect he had on Olberic, then it was best Erhardt left now. 

“......If I don’t want to?” Erhardt asked, his hot breath against Olberic’s skin sending shiver’s down his back. 

“Erhardt.” Olberic warned him. He had to be the one to keep composure if they were to remain friends and get through their training in one piece.

“......Please don’t make me go,” Erhardt whispered. 

“Erhardt, you need to leave.” Olberic couldn't give in, not now. 

“Why?” Erhardt glared at him, honey eyes clear of drowsiness.

“I fear what I might do to you if you stayed in bed with me.” Olberic watched Erhardt’s reaction, waiting to see disgust. Instead, he saw a strange emotion flash through his eyes. Was that--need? Lust?

“What if I told you I don’t care?” 

“You should, idiot. We have duties to attend to and the prince is next--” 

“So we’ll be quiet, but that's not what you meant….is it? Do you think I go to just anyone?” 

“Erhardt, do you know what you’re asking?” Olberic didn’t push Erhardt away. He didn’t stop Erhardt from slipping a hand under his tunic. A cold hand against his flushed skin felt marvellous and hard to concentrate with. “S-Stop.” 

Erhardt glared only that much harder. “Olberic, don’t think I don’t see how you look at me. I’ve been coming to you for days now with the same nightmare and all you do is pull me into bed with you. No one in their right mind would pull someone into their cot like this.” 

“Of course not. But then we’ve been together since we were pages, Erhardt.” 

“That’s still doesn’t explain what you meant earlier. Face it, Olberic,” Erhardt huffed. His hand slipped further up, his touch growing firmer. “You don't shy from my advances and you don't deny me when I come seeking comfort.” 

He wasn't wrong. Erhardt wasn't wrong and yet, Olberic let out a shaky breath. They couldn't do what Erhardt wanted. Neither of them were prepared for that.

“Erhardt…” he ran a hand through Erhardt's hair, tucking a bit behind his friend's ear. “Even if I wanted to continue we can't. I have nothing to use as lubricant.” 

Staring, Erhardt gaped at his best friend before bursting into laughter. Olberic glanced to the door adjoining the prince's room before back at Erhardt. He needed him to shut up before the prince came knocking. Leaning in, Olberic captured Erhardt's lips to shut him up. He bubbled with laughter for a moment longer before humming into the kiss. When Erhardt slid his hand to Olberic's side and kissed back, Olberic broke the kiss.

“We're supposed to be quiet, Erhardt,” Olberic scolded, but his eyes were soft. “But I wasn't joking.”

Erhardt hummed. “But if we had--”

“We don't. So put that out of your head.”

“We could try something else,” Erhardt said, eyebrow raised. “Something that doesn't require that.”

Did Erhardt really think himself in control here? Olberic smirked, shifting to hover over his friend, hands on either side of Erhardt's head. Erhardt flushed deeply seeing Olberic above him like this. His body shivered in anticipation, eyes searching Olberic's face. They had danced around each other for months, years, and now they couldn't even go all the way. He wouldn't let Olberic get away with that again.

“You're right, but I meant it. You have to be quiet, or I won't do this again. Gods, I don't even know why I'm entertaining you know.” Olberic peppered Erhardt's face with kisses, each getting closer to his lips until Olberic captured them again.

“Perhaps….you're letting yourself….have something you want,” Erhardt said between kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This has been sitting in my WIP folder since Feb. hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
